The Parental Complex
by Starfire
Summary: Sometimes Parents are Parents, especially when they are Kazuma and Tsubasa parents!
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer:**_ Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou belongs to other people -- Masami Tsuda, Gainax and Right Stuff. I am only borrowing these characters for a short time. I promise to return them right after I'm done. However, the plot and ideas will belong to me. However please do not sue me I am a very poor fan fic writer._

**Authors Note:** Forgive me, if I gotten Wendy's Granddaughter's name incorrectly, but it is sort of hard trying to find out Peter Pan's Wife name. Normally I wouldn't try so hard, so I had to use reference by 'Hook' Steven Spielberg's creation, and even him he did not indicate her name that many times. 

**Daddy's Little Girl   
By Starfire**

It is midnight in the Shibahime Household, the chimes of an ancient clock, while a tall figure of a man, walks down the hallway. His fingers slowly push open the door, as he walked into the room. Emerald eye's swerving, until they lay to rest on a young lady, with hair like the sun, and skin like pearl. A sigh escape into the room, yet the lady lay, walking quietly, he sat down on the bed, his wait tipping the small twin bed. 

"It's only yesterday, when I came in here, and you were nothing, but a small cherub of a child." Whispering quietly, he smoothed his hand through, the tassel of tamed hair, so like his own, that changes in the light, and season. "It sort of hurts." A single tear slid down his cheek, running until it dropped onto the crisp sheets that belong to his daughter. "To see you one minutes a small cherub and a young woman the next. Demo [But], I know that even in your age, it had to happen, and yet I am glad for you." 

His lips trembles at the edge into a forced smile, "I know that you tried to stay a small child for me." Choked silent laughter parted in small gushes of air in the silent room. "I watched you, try to so hard to keep it the same for me. Even after your mother had past on, you tried so hard, and inside I was thankful to you." 

Emerald eyes stared onto the peaceful face of his daughter. "Ah, my little wings, how you make me love you ever minute for trying to help your hopeless Papa." Fingers relax slowly, "I've always love you for calling me that, did I even tell you? I guess not, I guess it is this foolish father's dream that you always remain my little girl. However, I don't want that to spoil you, for when I am gone. I would like to see you grow, and now you do, because of one single man in your life that brought you out of that cage that you formed." 

"I am very glad, that I had met Hiromi Ikeda, at first I felt like a jerk to forget your Mama." Toshiharu Shibahime shook his head, "In a way, I suppose it was, except your mother would have wanted me to be happy, and in turn you too." 

Tears now pour freely down his cheeks, tasting the salty liquid of his tears, he stood up gently as to not wake up his daughter. "It is rather crazy isn't it? Me being in your room crying, remembering things, and now trying to find solace in seeing you grow up, and yet it pains me to see you do this to yourself." 

Hands clenched now, Toshiharu strolled silently to where the double doors lay, pressing his forehead against the cool surface, "It pains me see you struggling between the decision of growing up, and remaining a little girl, because your afraid of change." 

"It hurts, because I can't do anything to help you, seeing you grow thinner and thinner, because he is gone away from you." Sliding down on the floor, silent sobs now wracking his frame. "Hiromi told me what you had been doing, we are worried for you. I am more then ever, because I can't stand to see my daughter suffering. Yes, suffering from the pain, that his leaving has caused you." Fingers trembling, while clutched onto the soft carpet floor, soft flowers scent dance around the room. "However, I know that you have to hurt first in order to grow to love, and to accept that you would forever be my little cherub, even if you are older. For that is how I see you, and I know that, I have to let you go, to grow in order to love. Just like me." 

Rising slowly, Toshiharu walked one last time to his daughter, leaning over her, his lips brushed against her forehead. "Come out of that shell, stop trying to live in Neverland, just for me my cherub." Sighing softly, "Come out of that place, grow up, for Kazuma like Moira, Wendy's granddaughter is growing older, and you should follow, before it is to late." Caressing her cheek in a loving father gesture, he step away, "Please get well my child, and find him, you will always be precious to me, for you are my winged cherub forever." Taking a last glance back, he walked away, emerald eyes full of worry as he ended out of the door into the other room. Strong arms embrace him from behind, after he had closed the door to Tsubasa's room. "Toshiharu, Daijoubu [Are you alright]?" Hiromi his wife asked gently. 

"No, not really…" Toshiharu admitted to his wife, "I am worried about her, if you did not inform me of well what she was doing I wouldn't have notice." His fingers slid to clasp onto the arms that held him. "Hiromi, I'm scared for her, if she keeps starving herself, and if she's gone." 

Finger's pressed to his lips. "Shhh…anata [beloved]," Hiromi drag him to a chair, and sat him down in it, while engulfing his head into a hug, "I won't let it happen to her. So don't think that way." 

"Hiromi." Toshiharu mumbles softly, "I wish Kazuma was here so that she would be happy again." "I know, so do I." Hiromi whispered, her ebony hair sparkled in the moonlight that drifted from the windows into the living room. "I miss him, I also miss the happiness that he brought to Tsubasa. Yet I understand why he ran away." 

Toshiharu closes his eyes tightly, "Kazuma is in love with her is that why he ran away?" Hiromi smiles into the morning light, "I know. That is why I can't fault him, he trying not to hurt her, that is why he went away, yet he doesn't understand that even if he is trying to protect her." Tinkle of her laughter drifted into the air. "Tsubasa still loves him, she just won't acknowledge that it isn't the sibling love." 

"It is a wonder, that it took this long for one of them to figure it out." Emerald eyes drifted open in faint amusement. "Though, I am happy, and yet sad." "Ah! The whole my girl is growing up complex, though I usually thought it was Tsubasa that had the father complex." Hiromi teases, her face then became solemn, which always puzzled Toshiharu on how one minute she could be all joke, and the next a stoic mask of reprisals. "Don't worry, things will be just fine, after all they always work out in the end. However, I think it is time for my husband to get extra rest, because all these insomnia nights aren't good for your body." Toshiharu was then led off to bed by his wife, while dull emerald eyes peeked from the creak in the door. The door then shut quietly; as they looked around her room in silence, then up again. They finally landed on a book on her shelf, approaching it; she took in the title, noticing the words. "Peter Pan." Eyes misted slightly, as her fingers pulled out the book, setting it down onto her table, she slid into the chair, finger tracing the letters that were written in gold. Sliding open the first cover, she notices a small passage on the bottom. 'Growing up, is something that we all have to face, for to grow up is to experience things. To venture out into the world is the greatest adventure then not wanting to grow up at all. Come on, come with me, and let me bring you on a journey of never growing up to the world of growing up.' ~Peter Pan 

"Growing up?" Tsubasa worded softly, "Journey to Never Grow to Growing Up?" Her fingers caress the book, she flipped another page, and paused, emerald eyes widen slightly. 'Sa Sa, Little Wing, come out, and be with me ~Kazuma' 

Finger tracing the scrawled signature of words to the bottom, "Kazuma?" Tears started to slid down her cheeks, as she pulled the book to her chest, crying out, "Kazuma…" 

Someone in the night, a figure stood outside the Shibahime house looking up, fingers drew toward his chest. "Tsubasa, come out and play with me…" He whispered, as he walked away, golden hair lighting up as the sun rouse waking up the world to a new day. 


	2. Mommy's Little Boy

**Disclaimer:** Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou belongs to other people -- Masami Tsuda, Gainax and Right Stuff. I am only borrowing these characters for a short time. I promise to return them right after I'm done. However, the plot and ideas will belong to me. However please do not sue me I am a very poor fan fic writer. 

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

"great fic, I luv Kazuma/Tsubasa. Is this a one-shot or there are more chapters coming? Hope so ^^" ~ fefa-chan [As you can see it is more then one chapter *laughs* I gotten so inspired by you guys that I decided to write another one. Well it makes sense after all, we have to find out a bit more about this family and not to many authors write about them. Yet, it is also K/T orientated ne? Thanks for the review.] 

_"Excellent!!!!!!! I love all of your Kazuma/Tsubasa fics, they rock my world!! You do an excellent job, don't get discouraged from the lack of reviews!! Ganbatte!!_ ^__^*" ~ Aeris Tsukiyono [Don't worry, I am not really discourage, I just like to know whether or not you guys want me to continue that is all. *Smiles* It is all for fun in my opinion. *winks*] 

"ACK!! I love it! Continue now!"~Usako [Sure, I will thanks for your love.] 

**Mommy's Little Boy   
By Starfire**

Thunder storm outside the hospital where Hiromi Ikeda now Hiromi Shibahime worked, it was evident that the generators would have to be used to keep required energy input to the stores that had refrigerated medication. It was going to be another long day, and for that, she felt rather dreary and weary. The Arima's hospital was composed of several patients, but the staff was lacking a couple due to the flu and the impossible boss that dislike people that are single working in the hospital. If it wasn't for the fact that she was married, she would be sure that she would have lost her job, even though she was the best nurse in the hospital and a generalized chief of her floor. 

Hiromi smiles slightly, as she greeted more of the workings that came in to help out, even though it normally was their day off. They did it not for the pay, but to make sure that things ran smooth for each other, after all, they were family the head boss wasn't as nice to that fact. It was all about facts, figures, and money to Mrs. Arima, she only liked patients that could pay, even though they require medical treatment immediately, she often toss them out. It was a drag, before she came however; the original owner was Arima Souichirou's father, but later it became to the ownership of his aunt. 

Family politics was something that Hiromi was glad that she didn't possess when she married her son's father; it was all about their knitted group, until he ran away from them. Hiromi and Kazuma never did have any relatives, most of them weren't well known, or distant, it was only about them one family together. Until Hiromi fell in love with a patient that came in name Tsubasa Shibahime, no it wasn't the type of love between husband or wife, but rather the feeling of wanting to become that little girls mother. She was so small and delicate, like a little angel that fell out of the sky. A shooting star if it might be well known, the child reminded her of her little Kazuma, bright cheeks, intelligent and full of life, when awake. 

Yes, that was what drew her to that little child with orange hues of the morning sun, the bright innocent, which reminded her of her son, Kazuma. How he would smile at her crying out Okaa-san the twinkle of delight at what he had accomplished like a new feat. Yet, now she felt sad at the thought of him staring at her when she went to work, alone in the house, while he wave crying out, _I'll be all right_ to her. When in her heart that she knew he was crying inside, because she couldn't be with him like most mother's should, since they needed the money to survive. 

Hiromi picked up the chart, her mind wander to the little cherub so like her son, Tsubasa the name of wings, she fell in love with her, because of how she looked, yet the uncanny intelligence drew her as well. When she had stared into those ocean sea eyes, she felt the attraction the serenity calling to her for love, the loneness that dispel across the waves, wanting someone to hold her to help her. The same look of loneness that she recognized in her beloved sons eyes, whenever she sees him stare out in the distance, waiting, and wanting recognition and someone to love. This made her feel hopeless, for the innocence of her child is at the peak, where even his okaa-san's touch cannot mend all the hurt and pain, for it is too late. 

Counting the time, while transferring some files into the cabinet, it was hard, yet when she met the father of Tsubasa; she also fell in love, but this time it was between man and woman. Those sea green eyes, were filled with pain, and like a complex of attraction, she felt the polarity draw her nearer to him to sooth what he felt. It was funny that she would fall that quickly in love with a man name Toshiharu, he fell into her life, when he trip over a medical trolley. Instinctually, it made her want to help him out, to take care of him, for by what she can tell, he needed someone. 

So that is how she ended up with him, yet, they were concern about their children's reaction, when she asked her son. Kazuma just smiled at her, that fake little smile that seem to say I am fine, instead of answering, he requested he meet the man. 

This resulted in several misconceptions during the meeting time and the reactions that both she and Toshiharu had about them. Tsubasa the angelic doll ended up screaming no, this drove a icicle down into Hiromi's heart, it hurt, but she could understand, for she was intruding into Tsubasa life. Tsubasa was always alone like Kazuma when his father ditched both of them except, Tsubasa's mother was dead, she didn't want her father to go away from her, and this Hiromi truly understand. The desperate drive to not have change happen in her life, the fact that if there is change she is afraid of having loss of the memory of her mother. 

Yet inwardly Hiromi truly hope that Tsubasa would give her a chance, to be in her life, and it was later on by miracle that Tsubasa and Kazuma would fill the void of loneness by themselves. They came together, and it was that Hiromi gain herself a daughter, and a new husband, because the two only children had found each other. It was the first time that she gotten close to Tsubasa. She could see the feather wings unravels to reveal the beautiful soul that Tsubasa possessed. It seems only fitting that it was Kazuma that brought sunshine to those cheeks, and the glimmer of love devotion, while banishing the loneliness that they both possess. 

However, Toshiharu by Hiromi's standard was quite a sharp father, when he noticed the bond between both their children. She knew that one day the two of them would get together, yet for now, they were too young to understand those feelings, until it was made clearer then water. Tapping her pen on the phone, Hiromi smiled as she monitor some of the machines in each patients room. After all, her son was rather dense to notice his own feelings, for now they were in the mode of siblings and that was fine with her. 

Young love itself would blossom sooner then what she would have guest, but for now this innocent puppy love was fine, it was slow enough to make sure that her new step daughter would be able to ease into the what ifs of the future. 

At least for now, she could enjoy her son's innocents as a child, before he inserts himself as a man, it was enough, even though she still regrets not being with him all the time. Hopefully one day, she would get the chance to finally make amends for what had happen, or if possible it would be this new angel that would finally help with the healing that was so needed in that little boys of hers. 

Yet, now her Kazuma had discovered his feelings for Tsubasa, and he had ran away from home, this posed some problems between Tsubasa. The girl had grown thinner and thinner, skipping meals, her eyes were depressed and the shine was gone. This brought heavy concern between her and Toshiharu, after all, the young thing was already thin, if she loses any more weight, she wouldn't be able to walk. It was the first thing she noticed, when she saw the girl after the disappearance of Kazuma. Toshiharu at first tried to find out from his daughter on what had happen between her and Kazuma, but the child clammed up tighter then a mussel from the ocean depth. The child didn't want to talk about it was all she shouted in the house, then ran away, but inwardly Hiromi knew that she was crying her heart out for Kazuma. 

That was when the suicidal tendencies came into play, which brought both parents white hair; even the voices of Tsubasa's friends to her were warnings. Yukino came to her expressing how Tsubasa was acting odd, she didn't smile anymore, or if she did it was fake, her eyes were glazed most of the time, and the most worried thing was when she was just clicking her pencil until all the lead dripped out. To make sure things wouldn't escalate as quickly Hiromi quickly switch her schedule a bit around to make sure she would be home, when Tsubasa would be there. 

Walked toward the phone and dial her husbands phone number at his work. "Ah this is Shibahime Toshiharu." Toshiharu's soft male voice came over the line sending shivers down her spine. 

"Ah anata, I was just calling to let you know that I will be heading home to check on Tsubasa-chan." Hiromi got out her purse and jacket form the inner cabinet; her eyes swerve to the clock. 

"Ah Arigato." Toshiharu spoke on the line, there was a pause a bit, "Do you think she is alright? I am still worried about her." 

Almost as if she could image him, fidget a bit at the thought of his princess in trouble. "Toshiharu, don't worry I'll check up on her." She reassures her poor husband, to think now he ended up with a father complex. 

"Hai! Gomen." Toshiharu laugh softly, "I just wish Kazuma was there to help her." 

The feeling of sadness hit her heart a bit, "Hai, so do I anata." Fingering the cord a bit, "However, Kazuma needs time, he is facing some things he doesn't understand, I just wish it didn't have to hurt Tsubasa so badly." 

"I wish there was something we could do for them." Her husband whispered, "I'll try to be back home, but work is sort of overloaded over here, we got a new line coming up, and we need to pull extra hours unfortunately." 

"Don't worry take your time. I'll talk to you later." Hiromi smile against the phone, "Ja ne." 

"Ah Ja ne." With that they both hanged up, while Hiromi went to the clock and punched out, saying good bye to the girls she was on her way back home. Her mind trailing back to her son hoping he would hurry up and figure out what to do, before something bad would happen to Tsubasa. The worse would be for her to faint from malnourishment, this worried her more then ever, if she had a chance she would have called and yelled at her son for such stupidity, but her son was a stubborn being, that wanted to figure things and do things on his own. 

Sighing in her car, she drove onward, "Well Kazuma it is all up to you, hopefully you get your head screwed on right, before Tsubasa ends up dead." 

**Terms**   
Okaa-san [Mother]   
Anata [Japanese word that can mean almost anything, but for this purpose it is beloved or honey.]   
Hai [Yes]   
Ja ne [Good bye] 

Mood: Lacking Sleep - Well that was rather incoherent. Feeling a bit loopy and cranky decides to go to bed. 


End file.
